Operation: SCYTHE
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Billy and Mandy use Grim to join Sector V of the Kids Next Door? Looks like Father has his eye on Grim's scythe.
1. Billy’s Usual Boring Day

Operation: SCYTHE

Stupid new

Clumsy operative

Yields

To

Help Father In Attempt To

Establish a New World Order

Chapter 1: Billy's Usual Boring Day

It was an average day at Billy's house. Billy was sitting on the sofa as bored as ever when Mandy came into the room.

"Hey stupid" said Mandy, "is there anything good on to watch?"

"I'm too bored to pick up the remote" replied Billy, "and besides, these are the same shows I see over and over again and again!"

"Listen you" said Mandy as she grabbed Billy by his sleeve, "you better pick up that remote, because I commanded you to do so."

"Why don't you make me?" asked Billy.

This of course angered Mandy and she began to get into a fight with Billy. Billy tried to overcome Mandy, but Mandy kept at him. As Grim stepped into the room, he was shocked to see that they were fighting, but not so surprised.

"What's wrong with you two!" shouted Grim as he shrieked at them, "Don't you two have anything better to do than to fight each other or make fun of each other?"

"I'm so bored Grim" replied Billy as he dusted himself off.

"The only thing that keeps me busy these days is making fun of Billy and even beating him up occasionally" added Mandy.

"Well, I just have about had it with you two!" shouted Grim, "You're lucky you two forced me into friendship, otherwise I would be going Medieval over you. If you catch my drift."

"So what kind of some fun activity shall we do today?" asked Mandy.

"I know" replied Billy as he had an idea, "what if we can join some sort of secret organization for kids like us?"

"Hmm, now that you think of it" replied Grim, "there is a sort of an organization. But it's a very special organization. And top secret I might add."

"Oh please Grim!" begged Billy as he got on his knees, "Can you take us to the headquarters of that secret organization?"

"Look, if I took you there, it wouldn't be a secret anymore" replied Grim.

"Just do it so that we won't be bored anymore" added Mandy.

"Fine" said Grim as he took out his scythe, "but I warn you about this organization, it has many enemies and the duties of this organization will be very hard on you."

"Whatever" said Mandy, "I'm sure we can handle it. Just do your stuff already."

Grim then aimed his scythe at an empty area and fired and a large portal of some sort opened. The portal then sucked Mandy, Billy and Grim into the portal and as they reached on the other end, they found themselves in a secret moon base of some sort. As Billy and Mandy looked around, they noticed some sort of device that was sitting on the table.

"I think this is the device where you place your DNA into it and be recognized as a member of this organization" said Grim.

"Well, it seems like Mandy doesn't have a nose to do it" said Billy as he was picking some boogers from his nose and placed it into the strange device.

"Please choose a number you wish to be" said a computer voice.

"Uh, uh" said Billy.

"How about negative zero?" asked Mandy.

"Number Negative Zero, welcome to the Kids Next Door" said the computer voice to Billy.

"But that wasn't the number I was going to choose" said Billy.

"Yea Mandy" said Grim, "that number doesn't even exist."

"My turn" said Mandy as she held some of her hair and placed it into the device.

"Please choose your number" said the computer voice.

"I would like to choose Number 666" said Mandy.

"Number 666, welcome to the Kids Next Door" said the computer voice, "you and Number Negative Zero have been placed in Sector V of the Kids Next Door."

"Okay Grim, you heard the computer" said Mandy, "let's get to Sector V."

Grim then aimed his scythe and an empty area and blasted a large wormhole that took them right into the command center of Sector V's tree house. Number 1 came right in and noticed two new operatives and a strange hooded figure standing next to them.

"You two must be the new operatives high command has sent us" said Number 1, "welcome aboard, Numbers Negative Zero and 666. And who is your hooded friend? Is he an adult agent?"

"No" replied Mandy, "to be more precise, he's the Grim Reaper."

"And he's our friend slave!" shouted Billy.

"Well, if he's your slave" said Number 1, "I guess he's no harm to the rest of Sector V."

"So what do we do as our first day as an operative?" asked Mandy to Number 1.

"Well, we are having the KND moon base command that'll setup temporary rooms for you two" said Number 1.

"And the missions?" asked Mandy.

"You'll be assigned to two elite members of Sector V" replied Number 1, "I and Number 5 will evaluate your actions on each of the missions we're on. We might exchange you two so that we can know your behaviors during a mission. Is that clear?"

"Define clear" said Billy.

"Uh" said Number 1, "is this like what he usually is?"

"He's dumber than dirt" said Grim, "you don't have to repeat yourself."

"Well, since you're the Grim Reaper" said Number 1, "I'm putting out an all points protecting bulletin for Sector V to guard your magical scythe. Who knows what powers will be unleashed should it get into the wrong hands. And believe me, I know several wrong hands that are just down the lane."

Meanwhile, back at the Delightful Children's mansion, Father was at his annual meeting with several major villains against the Kids Next Door.

"Now people" said Father, "what sort of plots do you have that will put an end to the Kids Next Door?"

"Spank them?" asked Count Spankula as he raised his hand.

"Give them some dental treatment?" asked Nightbrace as he also raised his hand.

"Isn't there anything new that you people can come up with?" asked Father as he began to light up his flames, "I mean come on. Your ways were good, but those Kids Next Door have foiled them all."

"Well" said Mr. Boss, "I did hear that Sector V, the most despise Sector this group of villainy as ever faced has two new operatives, and their hooded skeleton friend."

"The Grim Reaper?" asked Father in an astonished voice.

"I believe so" replied Mr. Boss, "and I have heard that his scythe can bring us some good."

"So why not we just send in some of you villains and retrieve the scythe" said Father.

"Not that simple" said Mr. Boss, "wish everything could be that simple, otherwise we wouldn't be failing at destroying the Kids Next Door."

"Why isn't it so simple?" asked Father.

"Well, I have heard from some of my spies" replied Mr. Boss, "that the Grim Reaper has been turned into a friend-slave."

"What the heck is a friend-slave?" asked Nightbrace.

"Well, it seems like when the Grim Reaper attempted to reap the soul of a sick hamster" replied Mr. Boss, "he lost to a bet he made with these two new operatives who are now members of Sector V."

"I propose we put pressure on these two new operatives then" said Father, "then when they are exhausted of all energy, we can go and grab the scythe from the Grim Reaper."

"Say, that plan doesn't sound that bad" said Mr. Boss.

"Think of the type of power I would use to force every kid to brush their teeth and force them to acquire dental work on their teeth with that scythe" said Nightbrace.

"Or how I'll be able to spank like I have never spanked before" added Count Spankula.

"You'll all get a chance to taste the power of the scythe" said Father, "but first thing's first. We'll need some of you to come up with some distractions for Sector V of the Kids Next Door and their new operatives."


	2. Bringing the Scythe on a Mission

Chapter 2: Bringing the Scythe on a Mission

As Billy was getting ready to go on a mission with Number 5 and 4, he walked into Mandy's room where Grim was.

"What do you want Billy?" asked Grim as he was relaxing, "I'm busy."

"Can I borrow your scythe for this mission?" asked Billy.

"No" replied Grim, "you know what happens when you use my scythe for your stupid reasons."

"Please Grim" said Billy, "I don't have a weapon."

"Why on Earth do you need a weapon?" asked Grim, "I'm probably sure Sector V can provide you with one."

"But they said I have to make my own weapon" replied Billy, "and I don't know what to do with a piece of cruddy wood other than to hit people with it!"

"The answer is still no" said Grim, "you can't have my scythe and that's final!"

"Hey stupid" said Mandy as she came into her room, "what the heck are you doing here? This is mine room."

"I just came here to borrow Grim's scythe" said Billy.

"You're not going to use it on a mission are you?" asked Mandy.

"Please Mandy" replied Billy as he got on his knees and begged to her, "tell Grim that I can borrow his scythe on this mission. I promise to bring it back!"

"Fine" said Mandy as she walked toward Grim, "if it will get you out of my room."

"What is it now?" asked Grim to Mandy as she approached him.

"I would like for you to give your scythe to Billy so he can leave my room and never come back" replied Mandy.

"But even you know how often Billy always hands over my scythe to the wrong people" said Grim, "why do you want me to do it?"

"Because I ordered you to do it and I own you!" said Mandy.

"Fine" said Grim as he got up and handed Billy his scythe, "but don't say I warned you."

"Thanks Grim" said Billy as he was leaving the room to meet with Number 5 and 4.

A few minutes later, Billy met up with Number 5 and 4.

"What took you so long?" asked Number 5.

"Yea" replied Number 4, "I bet this Number Negative Zero is so stupid—"

"He's more stupider than you to make you look like a genius?" asked Number 5.

"Whatever" said Number 4, "let's just get this mission over with."

"So what's the mission?" asked Billy.

"We have received report that Grandma Stuffins and Nightbrace have teamed up to loot the local donut store" said Number 5, "and we have been ordered to stop them at whatever it takes."

As the three KND operatives got onto the ship, they took off and went to the donut shop that was being taken over by Nightbrace and Grandma Stuffins henchmen.

"So how do we get pass them?" asked Number 4 as he readied his weapon.

"I know" replied Billy as he got out Grim's scythe.

"Say, is he allowed to use such a dangerous weapon?" asked Number 4 to Number 5.

"I'm not sure" replied Number 5, "but it might be the only chance we have against Stuffins and Nicghtbrace's henchmen."

"Let me handle this" said Billy as he took out Grim's scythe.

Billy aimed the scythe at the henchmen that were coming at them in numerous numbers. The energy of the scythe from its blade zapped at the henchmen that were coming at them. Nearly all of the henchmen fell to the scythe and the three operatives advanced where Nightbrace and Grandma Stuffins were.

"So you managed to defeat our henchmen" said Nightbrace.

"And what is that shiny new weapon you have there?" asked Grandma Stuffins.

"It's the Grim Reaper's scythe!" replied Billy.

"They have brought the Reaper's scythe" said Nightbrace on his communicator, "send her in to grab it."

"Alright" said Number 4 as he readied his weapon, "you two are going down."

As Number 4 was about to take on both Nightbrace and Grandma Stuffins, Cree busted into the donut store and her aim was to grab the Grim Reaper's scythe. Number 5 suddenly knew that they were not just facing two foes, but three.

"Hand over the scythe" said Cree as she aimed her weapon at Billy.

"Why?" asked Billy.

"Because I asked you to" replied Cree.

As Cree was about to fire her weapon at Billy, Number 5 jumped in and kicked Cree down to the ground. Cree got up and began to fight with Number 5 while Number 4 was busy with Grandma Stuffins and Nightbrace. Cree managed to knock out Number 5 and move toward Billy.

"Now hand me the scythe!" commanded Cree.

"You have funny armor" said Billy.

"Look" said Cree, "I am suppose to do my job, and I demand that you give me that scythe or else!"

"Or else what?" asked Billy.

"Or else I'll use lethal force against you!" replied Cree, "And if you don't want to get your butt kicked by me, I suggest you hand the scythe over so that I can give it to Father!"

"Who is this Father?" asked Billy with a clueless look on his face.

"He's my boss!" replied Cree.

"Can I meet him?" asked Billy.

"No you can't!" replied Cree in an angry voice as she was getting frustrated with Billy, "What's your number kid?"

"Negative Zero" replied Billy.

"What kind of a dumb number is that?" asked Cree.

"Can I come to meet with this Father you speak of?" asked Billy as he got off subject with Cree.

"No you can't, can't, can't!" shouted Cree.

"Please!" begged Billy.

Suddenly Cree had an idea that the only way to get the scythe to Father was to give in to Billy's demands.

"Sure kid" said Cree as she picked up Billy and placed him on her back and took the scythe from his hand, "let's go."

As the battle was over, Number 4 had succeeded to defeat Nightbrace and Grandma Stuffins. Number 5 woke up and recovered from the attack to only notice that her sister-Cree was gone along with Billy.

"Where's Number Negative Zero?" asked Number 4 as he dusted himself off from the fight he had with the two villains who were unconscious on the floor.

"Cree must have took him" replied Number 5, "and the Grim Reaper's scythe is gone too!"

"I can't believe how stupid that Number Negative Zero really is" said Number 4.

"We have to inform Number 1 about this" said Number 5 as she got out her communicator.

Back at the tree house, Number 1 was outraged that the Grim Reaper's scythe was not only brought on a mission, but was stolen by Cree as well.

"I can't believe you didn't question Number Negative Zero's intelligence on bringing the scythe on a mission" said Number 1 on his communicator.

"Well I don't think the Grim Reaper is going to like this" said Number 5 on the other line.

"Wouldn't like what?" asked Grim as he came into the room, "Did Billy lose the scythe on a mission?"

"Worse" replied Number 1, "the scythe was stolen and Billy was kidnapped by Cree."

"I knew something like this would happen" said Grim, "Billy is always handing over my scythe to people who shouldn't have their hands on it."

"Then it appears the only way to get your scythe back and rescue Billy is to go into the Delightful Children's mansion and retrieve both of them" said Number 1.

"Do we have to?" asked Grim, "Rescue Billy?"

"With your scythe in Father's hands" replied Number 1, "I wouldn't like to see that type of power in his grip. He could very well use it to destroy the Kids Next Door and take over the world."


	3. Billy Yields

Chapter 3: Billy Yields

As Cree arrived to the Delightful Children's mansion with Billy, Billy got off her back and began to look around. While Billy was looking around the room as clueless as ever, the Delightful Children and Father came into the room.

"I see you have brought the Grim Reaper's scythe with you" said Father to Cree.

"I have it right here with me" said Cree as she brought it out to show both Father and the Delightful Children.

"Uh, who are you?" asked Billy to Father as Cree was about to hand him the scythe.

"Why did you allow him to come along?" asked Father, "Isn't he suppose to be a Kids Next Door operative?"

"Because it was the only way to bring the scythe here" replied Cree.

"Well, at least we'll be able to destroy those Kids Next Dumb" said the Delightful Children.

"Say, who are you people?" asked Billy.

"I am Father" replied Father, "and these are my Delightful Children and my apprentice-Cree."

"How come you five talk all at once?" asked Billy to the Delightful Children.

"That's the stupidest question we have ever heard" replied the Delightful Children.

"And how come you are all black with red outlines?" asked Billy to Father, "And why do you light up sometimes? Do you have a flaming personality?"

"Will you quit with the stupid questions already and let me get the scythe so I can take over this stupid place!" shouted Father as he fired up some more flames.

"Are you a big match stick?" asked Billy to Father.

"I can't stand this stupid operative you brought me!" shouted Father. Then Father presses the button to bring in some Ice Cream men to take away Billy.

"Are you ice cream men here to give me ice cream?" asked Billy to the Ice Cream men as they came in.

"What's wrong with him?" asked one of the Ice Cream men to Father.

"Play along with him" replied Father, "he's dumber than dirt, and completely clueless."

"Uh, sure" said the Ice Cream man as he turned back to Billy, "just come with us and we'll give you all the ice cream you could eat."

"Really?" asked Billy.

"Uh, sure" replied the other Ice Cream man.

"Wow, you guys are great!" replied Billy.

"Before you go" said Father, "tell us how the scythe works."

"I don't know that much about Grim's scythe" said Billy, "but you might want to ask Grim about that."

"I think you know more than you know about this scythe" said Father, "so tell us!"

"Well, the last time I loaned the scythe to a strange guy for a pumpkin as a head, he just touched and felt the power of the scythe" said Billy.

"That's it?" asked Father.

"Yep" replied Billy.

"Anyway" said Father, "take him to, that place with lots of ice cream."

"Yea" said the Ice Cream man as he and another one hurried Billy out of the room, "good idea."

Meanwhile back at the tree house, Sector V along with Grim and Mandy were having an emergency meeting.

"We need to get the Grim Reaper's scythe back from Father as soon as possible" said Number 1.

"I'm probably sure Billy has already handed over the scythe to Father right now" said Mandy, "knowing how dumb and stupid he really is."

"Yea" said Number 5, "Number Negative Zero makes Number 4 look like a genius."

"Hey" added Number 2, "I was going to use that pun."

"Look" said Grim, "we should get my scythe back. So stop your arguing."

"Thanks Reaper" said Number 1, "we need to come up with a plan to bust into the Delightful Children's mansion to find and get the Grim Reaper's scythe back from Father. Who knows what type of power the scythe might wield if it falls into the wrong hands."

Back at the Delightful Children's mansion, the two Ice Cream men were escorting Billy to his prison cell.

"Are you guys going to give me all the ice cream I can eat?" asked Billy in his usual annoying loud obnoxious voice, "That would be so cool!"

"This so-called Kids Next Door operative is giving me a headache" whispered one of the Ice Cream men to the other.

"Ditto" added the second Ice Cream man.

The Ice Cream men then picked up Billy and threw him right on the bench of his prison cell.

"This is fun! This is fun!" shouted Billy as he landed right on the bench, "Do it again! Do it again!"

Then Billy began to look around his cell and noticed that it really wasn't a place where he could eat a lot of ice cream.

"Hey!" said Billy, "This isn't an ice cream shop! Where's all the ice cream? I thought you guys were ice cream men!"

"Look!" shouted the first Ice Cream man, "You're a Kids Next Door operative. You are the enemy of the adults! You have just given Father the Grim Reaper's scythe and he's going to use the scythe's power to wield it to destroy the Kids Next Door and even destroy you!"

"This so-called KND operative is annoying me" said the second Ice Cream man, "let's go see how Father is dueling with the Reaper's scythe."

"Fine by me" said the first Ice Cream man as they were leaving the scene.

"I can't believe I am this stupid" sighed Billy, "oh well. Mandy and Grim are sure to come and rescue me. I hope."

The scene then ends with Billy making his stupid laugh and the scene switches to the COOLBUS leaving the tree house with Sector V, Mandy and Grim on it.

"It might take awhile to get to the Delightful Children's mansion" said Number 2.

"Just hurry" said Grim, "I don't know what powers Father is trying to experiment with my scythe."

"Don't worry" said Number 1, "Father still doesn't have the knowledge of how the scythe works."

"And if he does" said Number 3, "maybe he might do something nice with it like make the dead hamsters live again."

"Well" said Number 5, "we should be approaching the Delightful mansion soon. Just a few more minutes and we'll be there."

"I just hope Billy hasn't told them how the scythe works" said Mandy, "but I'm probably sure he did tell them something about it."


	4. Stopping Father

Chapter 4: Stopping Father

As the ship that was carrying Sector V, Mandy and Grim landed not far from the Delightful Children's mansion, Number 1 got out of the ship with his weapon readied for action along with the rest of Sector V. They were then closely followed by Mandy and Grim.

"So what's the big plan to get Grim's scythe back?" asked Mandy to Number 1.

"We are going to use Number 4's plan" replied Number 1, "we kick their butts until they return his scythe to us."

"Watching you kids kicking the behinds of these Delightful Children shall be all the enjoyment I need" said Grim as he smiled.

"Well" said Number 5, "let's just hope you don't get involved. You are pretty weak without your scythe."

"And who knows if Father has already activated its powers" added Number 2.

As Sector V, Grim and Mandy began to sneak toward the mansion, Father was still studying the Reaper's scythe which he was holding in his hand. He was so excited that he would finally achieve the power to finally destroy the Kids Next Door. Father then concentrated all of his intention as he held the scythe closer to him and a strange glow of energy went around the scythe.

"Yes" said Father as he made an evil smile, "it's working. It's finally working!"

"Now what do you propose to do with the Reaper's scythe, Father?" asked the Delightful Children.

"I'm going to first turn all of my ice cream men, into super ice cream men!" proclaimed Father.

He then pressed the button on his desk which ordered several ice cream men to come into the room. They were all shocked to see Father holding the Grim Reaper's scythe in his hands, and it was glowing all with the power Father needed. Father aimed the scythe at the ice cream men, a strange beam came out of the scythe, hitting the ice cream men. The ice cream men could feel the power of the scythe and were getting stronger. While Father was continuing to charge the scythe's power to give his ice cream men to defeat the Kids Next Door, Sector V along with Grim and Mandy were closing in on the mansion. As Number 3 took a peak through the window, she was shocked to see Father charging up his henchmen with the Reaper's scythe.

"What are they doing?" asked Grim as he tried to get a closer look.

"Father is using his scythe to make his men look stronger" said Number 3.

"Here's something that'll get their attention" said Number 4 as he took out what appeared to be some type of smoke grenade made by two-by-four technology.

The two-by-four smoke grenade crashed through the window and exploded, creating smoke everywhere and disrupting Father charging his henchmen with the Reaper's scythe. Then Sector V launched into battle and began firing their weapons at Father, the Delightful Children and their henchmen. Father then got angry and lid up his flames and cleared the smoke.

"That's it!" shouted Father, "I finally have the power to destroy the Kids Next Door and to establish a new world order with this baby. And you Sector V of the Kids Next Door will not disrupt my plans!"

Father then began to aim the scythe at Sector V and began to fire some beams from the scythe. Sector V dodged the beams, and used a desk as cover.

"So what's the big plan?" asked Mandy to Number 1.

"We need someone to retrieve the Reaper's scythe" replied Number 1.

"I hate to break it to you" said Grim, "but no body is going to get past Father as long as he's able to wield the powers of my scythe."

"There's got to be another way around this" said Number 2 who was pinned down by the scythe's beams.

"You just leave everything to me" said Mandy, "I have dealt with creeps who took Grim's scythe before. So leave Father to me, got that?"

"You don't know what Father is capable of" said Number 5.

"Believe me" said Mandy, "I know evil when I see it."

As Sector V continued to be pinned down, Mandy walked out of the area and made her way toward Father. Father wanted to aim the scythe at Mandy and fire at her, but for some strange reason, Father was unable to do so. Something was creating fear within Father as he struggled to maintain control of the scythe.

"You know Father" said Mandy, "there is a reason I chose Number 666 when I used Grim to get me into the Kids Next Door."

"You, you can't be that evil" said Father as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Believe me" said Mandy, "I know evil."

"You don't know how powerful I am now with the scythe" said Father.

"Give it to me or else!" commanded Mandy as she gave an evil look at Father, "When you steal from Grim, you steal from me!"

Father continued to hesitate to use the scythe on Mandy. Mandy was then fed up and just took the scythe away from Father's hands. She then uses the scythe to power down Father's henchmen back to their normal selves. Then she walks toward Grim and Sector V.

"Wow" said Number 4 with an astonished look on his face, "she's bad."

"You have no idea" added Grim, "I have seen worse from her."

"I was so close" cried Father as tears developed in his eyes, "I had the power of the universe within my grasp! I thought Sector V of the Kids Next Door was bad, but she is worse!"

"Come on bonehead" said Mandy to Grim, "let's get out of this organization ASAP. Here's your scythe back."

"Oh thank you Mandy" said Grim as he held his scythe to his face.

"Well" said Number 1, "at least Father won't try to use the scythe's power to take over the world. Let's go home team."

After Mandy used Grim's scythe to get Mandy and Billy out of the Kids Next Door, they were finally home watching television.

"I can't help but wonder whatever happen to Billy" said Grim.

"Oh well" said Mandy.

Back in the dungeon in the Delightful Children's mansion, Billy was still in prison.

"I want some of that ice cream you ice cream men were promising me!" shouted Billy, "And when are Grim and Mandy going to come and get me!"


End file.
